Contrary to automatic gearboxes, manual gearboxes typically use passive strategies for distributing lubricant within the transmission system, so as to sufficiently supply all of the components of the transmission system with oil for lubricating and cooling purposes, respectively. The distribution of the lubricant substantially takes place hereby by means of gears of the transmission system dipping into a sump. The gears carry along the lubricant from the sump due to their movement and centrifuge it off due to their rotation and thus convey it within the transmission system.
However, this cannot ensure a specific and even supply of the components under all conditions, because the rotation-related centrifuging is subject to some influencing factors. For example, in situations in which the lubricant is still cold and thus viscous, the distribution of the lubricant to all of the components does not take place fast enough. Furthermore, a relatively high lubricant level must always be ensured so as to ensure that the gears dip into the sump to a sufficient degree. Furthermore, a part of the gears of the transmission systems rotate in reverse direction when the motor vehicle drives backwards so that the lubricant, which is carried along on these gears, is centrifuged off into a different direction than when the motor vehicle drives forward, which can lead to an insufficient lubrication of parts of the transmission system. To be able to actively and specifically convey lubricant to all of the components, an oil pump must thus be used, which requires the use of an additional component and also a constructive adaptation in the gearbox and which thus leads to increased costs.
A gearbox comprising a gar pump, which is embodied as an internal gear pump, is known from EP 1 491 797. An internal gear of the pump is driven by a connection to one of a plurality of gearbox shafts of the gearbox. The gear pump is enclosed by a pump housing and is arranged adjacent to the driving gearbox shaft. So as not to have to adapt the housing of the gearbox, provision is made on the housing of the transmission system for a recess, which is to be closed by means of a cover, wherein the gear pump is fastened on an inner side of a removable cover on the housing of the transmission system and the cover is adapted to the shape of the gear pump. However, in this solution, the cover must be fixedly connected to and sealed with the housing of the transmission system, which is associated with effort and also with risks with reference to a possible leak.
It is thus at least one object to create a gearbox that includes, but is not limited to a gear pump for conveying lubricant, wherein the gear pump can be accommodated in a space-saving manner and does not cause an increased leakage risk. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.